


Unfriended

by DallonIsNotHere



Series: Unfriended [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Unfriended (2014)
Genre: Aaron deserved better, Bullying, F/M, George is a dick but it's okay he's dead and sad, He just wanted to help, Horror! AU, I wrote this over several nights, Implied Insanity, Lams isn't really together but they wish, M/M, Moving On, Non-binary character, OH YEAH ALSO TW: IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE, Poor laf and john in a bad situation, Social Media! AU, Suicide, TRIGGER WARNINGS I GUESS:, UNLIKE IN THE ACTUAL GOD DAMN MOVIE WHERE ALMOST EVERY CHARACTER WAS ANNOYING ASF, Unfriended! AU, duh - Freeform, ia there really a villain in this I feel bad for everyone, if you've watched Unfriended you know what I mean, im sorry, it's laf, mild violence/gore, regrets I have a fee, regrets I have a few, when I say major character death I mean it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonIsNotHere/pseuds/DallonIsNotHere
Summary: Based on the movie (albeit shitty because that dumb bitch Blaire got all of her friends killed, poor Adam) Unfriended, but only really the idea because there are more people. Basically, a year after the viscous bully and school body president George Frederick committed suicide due to constant online harassment after an embarrassing video was posted on YouTube, a group of friends are trying to chat on Skype, except a supposed glitch means that a stranger by the username ‘TheKing111’ is there with them. (SPOILER ALERT: literally everyone dies lol but it's alright because they'll all live on as ghosts afterwards).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the movie Unfriended, but it has a good concept and I wanted to write a Hamilton fic based on it, so here this trash is. Also, I don't care if it's not how Skype works, because I don't know nor want to know. Also also, upon reflection, the quality of this work is shit compared to stuff I've done (on other accounts) in the past, and is even more shit when you drop one mark on creative writing in English but create this. It's more casual than what I prefer to do, but the actual plot meant it would be ineffective. I hate the fact this crap took me like three weeks to write because it's not good show for the time.

**will_fight** : hey hey hey john

 **will_fight** : are you online can we skyoe

 **will_fight** : Skype* kms

 **FrecklesJL** is typing

 **will_fight** : !!!

 **FrecklesJL** : Yep, just hang on one sec. My dad’s taking my sister out tonight (abandoning me) and you know he hates you so let's just wait for him to leave

 **will_fight** : idk what I ever did to him (PS: ill fight him for you, since he's left you. I wouldn't abandon you tho)

 **FrecklesJL** : definitely not blushing. Also you fighting him so willingly is probably not going to make him like you too much.

 **will_fight** : we need to Skype now theennnnn! Your freckles look cute when you blush.

 **FrecklesJL** : you always look cute alex

 **FrecklesJL** : this is why ppl think we’re dating lol

 **will_fight** : haha

 **FrecklesJL** : yeah

 **FrecklesJL** : we can Skype now

 **will_fight** : finallyyy, or I'd have to have Skyped t jeff

_**FrecklesJL is calling you** _

“You would never call Jefferson,” John says immediately, “you filthy liar.” Alex laughs at that.

“You're right, I wouldn't want to like, get a computer virus,” Alex agrees, “how are you?”

“I'm good, yeah. I've got to finish this essay on slavery soon, but that's not a problem. I find it interesting. My dad’s not any more of an ass than ever,” John replies.

“What else can be expected from Henry Laurens, king of kings?” Alex mocks.

“Definitely not bonding with his son, that'd be disgusting! Anyway, how are you, Lexi?” John asks, his voice taking a more serious turn.

“I'm doing alright. Better. I'm sleeping and eating enough, okay?”

“Good. I was thinking I was going to have to make G-Wash and Martha talk some sense in to you.”

“You wouldn't. You're too awkward.”

“Lies. Don't slander my good Laurens name!”

Alex just grins at him, and scribbles down at his preparation homework for Debate. John smiles back, continuing with his essay. They find comfort in each other’s presence, even if it is digitally, and so this isn't out of the ordinary.

“If I don't beat Jefferson in Debate tomorrow, god help me I will challenge him to a god damn duel,” Alex says, a tone taking over his voice that was some strange concoction of mischief, fury, and mockery. That is, however, the tone with which he seems to stand by. John laughs, and the sound, although he is too scared to admit it, is like some Mozart-composed symphony in Alex’s ears. Suddenly, John is frowning, staring at something on his computer screen. “What is it?”

“It's a message,” John replies hesitantly, his voice slightly shaky, “from George Frederick.” Alex scowls.

“John, that's not fucking funny,” he snaps, because even the mention of George- especially since it’s the anniversary of that- is enough to cause anybody at their school to fall in to a state of panic and shame.

“I'm not joking! If you don't believe me, check Facebook,” John protests. Alex arches an eyebrow, unwilling to part from the work he's doing because he doesn't have enough time to throw it away on social media. However, the sincerity and fear in John’s frightened voice is enough to convince Alex that something is going on.

He quickly logs in to Facebook, and clicks to enter the Private Message section.

**_One new message._ **

George Frederick.

“I thought I unfriended him months ago…” Alex mutters, and John hums in agreement.

“Just read it,” John urges, “because something's off.”

 **George Frederick** : Hello, Alexander! :)))

“What the fuck?!” Alex gasps, and John nods frantically.

“I know, right!” John exclaims.

“What do I do? It's got to be a hacker. Some sick sort of joke,” Alex mumbles, talking far too rapidly, but he knows that John has been his friend (even though they both evidently crave more than that) for long enough to understand his ramblings.

“I'm going to report it. What else is there to do?” John replies, his voice sounding more cool than earlier, but Alex can tell, from how John has let his hair down and his tugging at the strands, that he is more upset than he wants to let on. Alex is the same, most of the time. Now, he is just too shocked to pretend.

“I'm going to reply,” Alex decides, raising his chin in forced bravery.

“No!” John insists.

“Why not?” Alex hisses desperately. John flails about for a moment.

“I'm going to send you a link,” John states, running a hand through his curls. Alex nods, and loads on to his messages page, refreshing as he waits for the link to come through.

 **FrecklesJL** : https://paranormal.forums .net/technology/communications/revenge

 **FrecklesJL** : :///

Alex clicks on the link, and skims through the forum, unimpressed and clearly so. The people in the forum recount stories of friends and relatives who were communicated via technology by passed loved ones, and committed suicide shortly after. Some even include pictures, which anybody but Alex could consider too graphic. He reaches what he presumes John wants him to read:

The angry spirit can only possess and harm you if you grant it the power to by responding to it’s messages and communicating with it.

Alex snorts, not willing to believe in ghosts. In his eyes, George Frederick is dead and that's that.

“You want me to believe that Frederick’s ghost has come back to haunt us?” Alex asks, but he does feel majorly guilty when John flushes.

“Yes! No! I… I don't know, Alex. I- I just. I just don't think we should respond, just to be safe. Even if it's not a ghost, and it is a hacker, they're only doing it for attention,” John replies, and Alex wants to give in, but his curiosity is overwhelming. “Alex, please. Please just delete the message and unfriend him.” And how can he say no to that?

 **George** **Frederick** : Delete this and I’ll kill John right now.

Ah, that's how.

John is gaping at his screen, and Alex figures he’s undergoing the same thing. It doesn't need to be said.

“I…I’m just going to ignore it for now,” John decides, and picks up his own as though it could be humanely possible to force yourself to continue writing.

“Right,” Alex says, but innately he knows that he can't let himself do the same. He types out a response.

 **Alexander Hamilton** : look, I don't know who’s doing this, but this is sick

He refreshes the page.

No response.

He refreshes the page again.

Still no response.

“Alex, I-“ John begins, before he's cut off by an incoming request to join the chat.

_**thebonsoirbaguette, HORSESMF, angel.s, and TheKing111 want to Skype** _

“Just accept the call,” John sighs, sounding as resigned as Alex feels. Still, Alex accepts. Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica and Eliza, and a blank profile picture without the video on appear on screen.

“Ah! I hope we aren't interrupting anything, how you say, saucy!” Lafayette coos immediately, their hands in their hair as they braid it. Alex and John both flush, having both confided in Lafayette without realising the other had done so. Alex, however, is more angry than anything.

“No,” he says, grumpy.

“It's a shame,” Angelica says, as she curls Eliza’s hair, “I was hoping to ruin something for Alexander.”

“Angie!” Eliza gasps. “Don't be mean!”

“I was being honest,” she fights. Eliza hums, and Angelica gives in. “Fine, fine, whatever. _Sorry_ , Alex.”

“You should be,” Alex says squarely.

“Who the fuck is TheKing111?” Hercules says from nowhere in his oddly deep voice, and all of the others take note of the random person in their call.

“ _Mon cher_ , you are the king in my life,” Lafayette says, and the smirk on their face is all Alex needs to tell him that Laf is purely trying to be horrid.

“Gross,” Angelica says.

“I hate to agree,” Alex adds, “but I do.”

“Maybe we should all just leave the call and come back,” John suggests, “since it's probably just a glitch.”

They do so, but TheKing111 is still there.

“This is just annoying,” Hercules comments, “but at least they aren't doing anything. Let's just ignore it.”

Alex notices that he's got a message from John again.

 **FrecklesJL** : I feel like it isn't a glitch…

 **FrecklesJL** : Alex?

 **FrecklesJL** : Alex, maybe I'm paranoid but I feel likw it links to the thing with fb

 **FrecklesJL** : like*

 **will_fight** : John, chill. George isn't back for revenge, and even if he was, we haven't done anything.

 **FrecklesJL** : you know that's not true

 **will_fight** : We can't blame ourselves

 **FrecklesJL** : **_one video link attached_**

Alex clicks on the link, taking him to YouTube, although he already knows what video is going to be there.

 _KILL URSELF GEORGE FREDERICK_ posted by _king george exposed_

Despite his better judgement, he watches the video for a few seconds. As always, he's greeted with George Frederick hovering by the school gates, both laughing and crying like a maniac while talking to somebody on the phone. When he sees the person with the camera, he snaps and yells, approaching them. Alex would watch more, but the top suggested video is what captivates his interest more:

 _George Frederick Suicide (18+)_ posted by _RIP George_

Alex also knows this video too well. After all, he saw the events first hand. George Frederick points the gun in his hands at the people attempting to approach and console him, before he nods and turns it on himself, pulls the trigger, and his blood and brains spills over the concrete of the playground. Alex remembers the sound of Samuel Seabury’s sobs, the feel of John’s hand clasping his tightly, Hercules moving to cover Laf’s eyes, Angelica for once in shock while Eliza screams, Thomas Jefferson watching almost apathetically while his (boy?)friend James Madison throws up. The video doesn't show all of that. But it doesn't have to. Alex remembers well enough.

“Alexander? Are you alright?” A voice from the chat- Eliza, Alex recognises- asks, and it brings him back to reality. He minimises the tab and looks back at his friends.

“Yeah, yeah, I was just researching something for Debate,” Alex lies, and although Eliza nods, he can tell that she doesn't believe him.

“So,” John says, and Alex knows what he wants to steer the conversation towards, “have you guys got a message from George Frederick on Facebook? It's some sort of fucked up joke, I expect.”

Alex decides to message him.

 **will_fight** : you don't expect that John. Also what are you trying to do

 **FrecklesJL** : shush

 **FrecklesJL** : I just want to be able to sleep tonight and if I need to figure this out to do so then that's what I'm doing

 **will_fight** : whatever

“Yeah,” Angelica replies, and the others follow her in doing so. She frowns. “I figured somebody was trying to scare us for the anniversary of his suicide.” Everybody flinches, but nobody comments.

“D’you think it’s that Seabury kid? He was always a fanboy of Frederick and he hates us,” Hercules suggests, and Lafayette purses their lips.

“Nice thinking, _mon_ _beau_ _prince_ , and I would ask him, but…ah…he doesn't like me since I laughed at his scarf,” Laf replies, and Hercules rolls his eyes while chuckling quietly over his datemate’s typical behaviour.

“I’ll do it,” Eliza offers quietly, “Sam and I still talk.”

“Nah, you're not abrasive and forceful enough,” Alex shrugs her off, “I'll do it.”

“I can help her with what to say,” Angelica snaps, “because nobody’ll give answers to you of all people, Alex.”

“I've started a war,” Hercules notes, “and I'm not complaining.”

“We can’t argue over this,” John tries, “because we don't know what's going on. It might be worse than we think.” It takes all of Alex’s restraint not to point out that John is just anxious because he's convinced that there are supernatural elements involved. Alex ponders over this.

“I'll add Burr,” he decides, “since he's all neutral-relaxed-problem-solving-obnoxious-prick.”

**_You have requested for a.burr to join the call_ **

**_a.burr has joined the call_ **

“What is this, Hamilton?” Aaron asks, his voice steady and calm.

“It's about George Frederick and possibly Sam Seabury,” Angelica informs briefly. Aaron bows his head, understanding, and Alex is perhaps unnecessarily aggravated.

“Yes, I did get a strange message earlier on today. But Seabury doesn't have anything to do with it,” Aaron says. Alex isn't convinced, and neither, it seems, is anyone else.

“But how do you know this?” Lafayette asks, and then waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Is there a little, how you say, affair going on?”

“Oh my god,” Hercules says while Eliza giggles, attempting to be discreet but failing miserably.

“What? No!” Aaron says, almost scandalised, and he then seems slightly upset, if he could ever show that much emotion. “Samuel Seabury killed himself this morning. He jumped out of his bedroom window.”

Nobody speaks, because nobody knows what to say. Alex again gets a message from John.

 **FrecklesJL** : I'm telling you this proves it

 **FrecklesJL** : George is back and he's possessed Sam to get him to off himself because he loved him too much not to reply

 **will_fight** : or he was just upset because it's the anniversary of the day he lost someone he loved, let's not to do this, john

 **FrecklesJL** : :/

“If that'll be all, I'm going to go-“ Aaron began, but was cut off by the sudden arrival of a message within the call.

 **TheKing111** : Nobody gets to hang up! :))

“What the fuck?” John gasps, and Alex notices that he's tugging so hard at his hair that he's probably going to pull out chunks, so he sends a private message to him to soothe him.

 **will_fight** : don't stress we’re all okay

He figures that John sees it, because he moves his hand away from his hair.

“Everybody lift your hands up,” Angelica demands, clearly trying to keep strong, probably for Eliza, “whoever’s doing this better fucking stop.”

Everybody does so.

Another message comes in.

 **TheKing111** : ;))

“It's probably Thomas motherfucking Jefferson,” Alex spits, clearly growing too anxious to deal with this, “who has his goddamn Skype?”

_**thebonsoirbaguette has requested for TheGreatest to join the call** _

**_TheGreatest has joined the call_ **

Thomas Jefferson is sitting on his bed, James Madison pulled up against him, as he beams at the webcam on his laptop. Alex remembers how much he hates him.

“What's this little rendezvous, h’m?” Thomas asks.

“We’re all a little bit confused, Jefferson. Somebody is messing around with us. Hamilton thinks it's you,” Burr summarises, ever the ambassador, and Alex gasps, clearly not expecting to be betrayed so easily.

James, always protecting his boyfriend, squares up, although still looking meek due to his illness, and bites back.

“Well, how do you know Hamilton isn't drawing the attention off of himself?” He points out, receiving a sloppy kiss that made everybody else grimace from Thomas.

“Kill ‘em, babe,” Thomas says. John glares at him through the screen.

“I know for a fact that it isn't Alex,” John counters, “while you two are less trustworthy than a meth dealer with all of his teeth intact.”

“Kill ‘em, babe,” Alex mocks, earning a virtual high-five from Lafayette and Hercules.

“We don't even know what you're accusing us of,” Thomas points out, and Eliza, surprisingly, speaks up.

“Everyone's a little afraid and nervous, to be honest. Somebody has hacked in to George Frederick’s account and sent us all messages, and now there is a threatening stranger in this call that we can't get rid of. You're not the first accused.”

“You got the messages, too?” Madison asks, clearly taken aback.

“See, we’re innocent. Word of advice, Alexander: don't fight everyone or everyone will fight you,” Thomas adds.

“We hope you can forgive our presumptions,” Aaron says, and Angelica rolls her eyes.

“You'd do the same in our position, Jefferson,” she claims.

 **TheKing111** : How cute! :))) The whole gang’s arrived! :)))

“Who the fuck is the king?” Thomas asks incredulously, sparking nervous laughter from everybody else.

“ _Tu est bête, mon ami_ , that is what we want to know,” Laf remarks, shaking their head.

“I don't trust this,” James notes, “Thomas, please. Please can we leave.”

“Yuuup,” Thomas agrees.

 **TheKing111** : Nobody leaves, leave and you die ;))

“Fuck this, I'm calling the cops!” Thomas says, and he grabs his phone, which is all anyone sees before he hangs up.

**_TheGreatest has hung up_ **

“He shouldn't have done that,” John notes solemnly, and Eliza nods in agreement.

“If it's not Jefferson, then who the fuck is it?” Alex complains, shuffling desperately through his memories and mind for anything.

“I've already told you,” John practically hisses.

“Can we suddenly not trust everyone else in this chat? Why have you two been talking privately?” Hercules intercepts, seeming wary.

“Because John suddenly believes in ghosts,” Alex says, agitated and not caring anymore about how exposing him might hurt John.

“Let’s all just re-“ Aaron begins.

“Shut up, Burr!” Everybody else interrupts, tired of anybody trying to address the situation with any normality, because this is far too peculiar.

“Maybe he's right, though,” Eliza suggests, “after all, what better time to come back than the anniversary of your death when everyone believes they're safe?” Angelica sets down the curling iron.

“Don't be silly, Eliza,” she chastises, not wanting her sister to be afraid.

“Everyone should check Facebook right now instead of arguing like little bitches,” Hercules says loudly, and so everyone does as he said, taken by surprise. Alex mimes a ‘what the hell’ as he looks at his computer screen.

George Frederick has posted for the first time in a year.

It's a picture taken off of somebody's phone of a texting conversation. It's between George and Thomas, just a few days before George killed himself. The conversation goes:

 **King G** : Jefferson, if you posted that video, please take it down immediately.

 **TJ** : or what lmao it wasn't even me

 **King G** : You know who did, though.

 **TJ** : just do bleach body shots off of the queen’s corpse jfc

Alex is gaping at his phone.

“I can't believe he said that,” Eliza says sadly.

“Who cares? George deserved it. It was karma,” Hercules defends, although he seems to be uneasy.

“ _Oui_ , the bad karma always adds up in the end,” Lafayette agrees.

“That could've been what pushed Frederick over the edge ,” Aaron points out, “that conversation could've killed a teenager.

Suddenly, Alex’s computer screen is screwing up with pixels everywhere, and when the static settles, Jefferson is back in the call. Except he's not moving.

Jefferson is sitting in a chair in a bathroom, eyes glossy and hands around an open bottle of bleach. Blood bubbles around his mouth and dribbles down his chin.

“…Do you believe me now, Alex?” Is all John can say, all anyone can say, because someone is dead.

 **TheKing111** : I said not to leave ;((

James Madison walks in and screams when he sees his boyfriend’s body, and hugs it to his chest, not noticing the laptop which still records all that is happening. Alex wants to look away, but he can't bring himself to. James is panicking, and rightfully so.

“Why…why would… you of all people… I… I...” James attempts, still shivering, but he cannot say anything. It's so pitiful and so pathetic and so broken that Alex can't help but sympathise, much to his own surprise.

He looks at the laptop, and approaches.

“I don't think the police are coming,” is all that James says. “Thomas called them, but… we haven't been prioritised.”

 **TheKing111** : Calm down, Jemmy ;((

Everyone flinches at the use of that nickname, that one that only Thomas has ever used for James.

“You should do what it says,” Angelica advises, “maybe then it'll leave us alone.”

“I- I want to calm down, b-but I can't,” James chokes, looking back at Jefferson and coughing.

“Deep breathes, seven-six-eight, d’accord?” Laf tries, as they are well accustomed to panic attacks both with themselves and the friends that they have made their entire life.

“I- I… Thomas,” is all James can manage. “I need to take my medication now.”

Alex’s eyes widen as he understands what's going to happen; when Jefferson hung up, it meant that Madison was hanging up to, since they were sharing a screen.

“No-“ he begins to shriek, but it's too late. James swallows a handful, two, and in thirty seconds he's still next to Thomas on the floor.

**_TheGreatest has left the call_ **

Eliza is crying, her hand clamped over her mouth. Angelica tries to soothe her, but she too is paralysed with fear. Aaron is keeping a straight face, but there's something distant and afraid in his eyes. Hercules seems to be shaking slightly, and Laf is taking their own advice with the deep breaths. John looks exhausted and weak, but determined at the same time, like he's trying to avoid giving in. Alex is scared, and he's beginning to realise that John was right the entire time.

“I-I…” Eliza tries, but she slumps and sniffles again, far too lost in stress and fear to attempt to express herself or any plans. Angelica hushes her and pulls her in to her side.

Alex quickly returns to the forum that John had sent him to, skimming the words again. It seems there really is no escape from this. Once you've allowed the ghost to have any power, it will stop at nothing until you’re dead.

 **FrecklesJL** : we’re all going to die but I can't say because of eliza

 **FrecklesJL** : but there is something I wanted you to know, alex

 **will_fight** : ???

“This is probably still a prank, we don't need to get worked up,” Aaron attempts, although anybody could tell that he's mostly attempting to convince himself, “we just need to find out who’s doing this.”

Alex clicks on the profile of TheKing111, and is shocked to discover that they are friends on Skype. What is more distressing, however, is the name for TheKing111, although it is a truth that he has been aware of for some time now. George Frederick.

“My computer says it’s George,” Alex informs, succeeding in masking any negativity that may be flowing through his mind.

“Impossible,” Lafayette insists, although their eyes are wide and their French accent is getting stronger, “he has died long ago. Jefferson and Madison are likely still alive.”

Hercules frowns and shifts on his chair.

“Laf, I have to disagree now. This… this isn't a joke. I know it.”

“Thank you!” John exclaims, clearly glad that somebody is siding with him and is definite in that choice.

“We shouldn't make any assumptions,” Angelica says, her eyebrows drawn in in fear and contemplation.

“They're not assumptions,” John argues, “the only thing we've assumed was that we’re safe, and we were wrong!”

“Nobody else is dying,” Alex says, his voice uncharacteristically low, “because nobody else is leaving the chat. Not until this is sorted. Where’s everyone’s family?”

“They’re on holiday,” Eliza whispers, almost whimpering, “Our siblings are all still on school holidays. Oh, god. We can't leave them alone, Angie, we can't die.”

“I know,” is all Angelica can say in response, but she is squaring up with some sort of bravery.

“I live alone,” Aaron answers, and what remains unsaid does not remain unknown. Alex is aware of their shared lack of parents.

“ _Ma famille? Ils ont à Paris_ ,” Lafayette informs, and despite the fact that Alex understands their words, he is not comforted. He knows that they are afraid as they are folding in on themselves and, in contrast to their typical flamboyance, are quiet and reclusive, refusing consciously to speak English. Hercules clearly seems worried, too, but doesn't address the matter out of fear of upsetting Laf even more.

“Out getting pissed, probably,” Hercules states, almost detached, and Alex pretends not to notice the _estoy_ _celoso_ that John mutters in Spanish.

“You already know,” John says, “but my dad’s gone out with my sister. They won't be back for a long time.”

“And the Washingtons are having their anniversary trip out of the city,” Alex sighs, “great. We’re all home alone.”

 **TheKing111** : Let’s play a game! :DDD

“A game?” Aaron reads. “One that you download in to your computer? I'll send one out now via email!” Alex is highly off-put by the forced positivity in Aaron’s tone, as it is so out of place and unsettling. Still, he quickly signs in to his G-Mail account and refreshes the page. “By the way, Alex, you need a new email for when you apply to colleges.”

“I made it, like, ten years ago!” Alex protests.

He refreshes the page again. An email has come in.

**_From: a.burr@ gmail.com_  
** To: hamlexlikeschickenugget@ gmail.com  
RE: Game  
//: one file attached  
just download it and say nothing 

Alex does just that, and is irritated by his admiration of Aaron’s remarkable ability to stay calm and think in a difficult situation. Aaron has sent out anti-virus software to flush out whatever was wrong with the Skype call. Alex isn't sure if it can genuinely get rid of a ghost- because he knows that John is right, there is no other possibility- but he's willing to try.

“Has everyone got their game data?” Aaron asks, voice steady and false. Alex can see the stress in his eyes.

 **TheKing111** : You have one minute to stop this D:<<<

Alex takes note of the countdown clock that's appeared on his computer screen, and silently urges the anti-virus to hurry up before somebody (possibly John, Alex fears, possibly everybody) is killed again.

30.

“Games are…very exciting,” Eliza attempts, forcing a laugh that comes out an octave too high.

24.

The anti-virus is in its seventy percent completion.

22.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Burr, you couldn't send something faster?” Hercules complains.

“I’ll apologise, but it's completely unnecessary,” Aaron replies smoothly.

14.

Alex is beginning to panic.

13.

Alex sees John squirming, becoming too anxious to focus and remain composed. It's reasonable, and Alex is genuinely the same. In some deep crevice of his mind, he's accepting the truth, but the majority of him screams at him to believe that this is just some sadistic joke.

The anti-virus is almost complete. There's a chance. There's hope.

5.

4.

3.

2.

**_Anti-virus 100% installed!_ **

1.

0!!!

TheKing111 is no longer in the call. They're free. John runs a hand through his hair and laughs, and Lafayette begins a hip-hip-hooray. Angelica hugs Eliza swiftly, trying to play herself as stronger while still wanting to express her affection. Hercules slams his head against his desk in exaggerated relief and exhaustion.

“Thanks, Burr,” Alex says, breaking the celebrations.

“It's fine. I'm just glad it worked.”

Alex’s happiness and peace of mind is short-lived, however, as he receives a new PM on Facebook, once again from George Frederick.

 **George Frederick** : That Was A Mistake.

The lack of emoticons is perhaps the most concerning thing to Alex; George- no, whoever it is- is no longer going to be toying with them. He's angry. Alex doesn't want to accept this sudden change, although he knows how inevitable it truly is. Unsurprisingly, John has privately messaged him. Alex wants to comfort him, but he also wants to move on, even if Facebook should have really just crushed that hope and fighting spirit.

 **FrecklesJL** : have you checked facebook

 **will_fight** : one new message from him, yeah

 **FrecklesJL** : same

 **FrecklesJL** : this isn't over

 **will_fight** : I know

 **FrecklesJL** : everyone's shaken but moving on and chatting like everything's ordinary

 **will_fight** : you don't need to keep listing stuff I know john

 **will_fight** : btw what did you want to tell me earlier

He can hope for the answer he wants to hear.

“Hey, Alex, have you finished your Debate assignment yet?” Eliza asks, drawing Alex and John back to the call so that he doesn't get a response. Still, he's grateful for the reminder. He doesn't want to run out of time.

“Nope, but thanks for reminding me,” Alex says, grabbing his trusted fountain pen and the (excessive amount of) paper he's writing on.

“Take a break,” Eliza insists.

“Just took one,” Alex argues. She seems to deflate, making Alex feel instantly guilty.

“Eliza, he is not mad with you, but with life, as once again he is distraction from son amoureux,” Lafayette teases, and both Alex and John visibly flush. Eliza smiles and giggles behind her hands.

“Eliza, if you don't stop moving, this'll never get done,” Angelica complains, but there's a loving smile on her face. She has the curling iron out again.

“I don't understand how you don't get burned with that,” Hercules remarks.

“And I don't understand how you don't prick your fingers with needles all of the time,” Angelica fires back, busied with Eliza’s hair.

“Mm, _mon cher_ is more comfortable doing the pricking than getting pricked,” Laf says, a suggestive smirk tugging at their lips. Hercules laughs.

“I didn't want to hear that, you prick,” Alex says, although there is a fond grin on his face.

In all of their well-missed banter that momentarily allows them to escape the deaths of Thomas, James, and Samuel and the threat of the ghost of George Frederick, Aaron Burr remains uncomfortable, trying to work without having to hang up.

“You lot really should talk less,” Aaron notes.

“Yeah, yeah, and smile more. We've heard it a dozen times before,” John sighs, and Alex wants to give him a virtual high-five, but surely John would view that as _friendly_ when what Alex wants John to recognise their relationship as is _romantic_.

For some reason, another person has joined the call, and there's a brief moment of disbelief once they all read the name of this mystery (but not so much, really) person.

TheKing111. With video on.

Except there's no person there- it's a room, recognisably a reasonably priced, middle-class hallway in an apartment, and appears to be from behind a vent.

“We can see your house, dumbass!” Alex shouts, his temper at its (small) limits, because he is frustrated and has every right to be. This ghost won't leave them all alone, and now it’s being so odd that no one knows what to expect.

Everybody seems to be glaring, apart from Aaron, who frowns as he watches the screen of his laptop.

“That place…it seems familiar. Too familiar. One second,” Aaron says, although his muttering seem to be mostly to himself. Alex watches as he runs off of the view of the webcam…

…and appears in another.

Alex doesn't seem to be the only one suffering from severe shock, as everybody is gaping as they watch Aaron appear on TheKing111’s cam, and approach it.

“What the fuck?” Hercules exclaims, voicing the minds of everybody on the call, probably thinking that he is less loud than he is.

Aaron crouches down and removes the vent from the wall with ease, and if he's frightened by the presence of the device there, then he doesn't let t show. For a moment, he picks it up, and the angle tells Alex that it's most likely a phone.

“I knew it…” Aaron murmurs, his voice devoid of the usual relaxed, approachable tone it had.

“Aaron, get out of that house,” Angelica commands, understandable panic in her voice, “that should not be there. There could be an intruder.”

“It's a fucking ghost, it'll follow him,” John counters, “but I'd still run.”

Aaron doesn't vocally or physically express any acknowledgement of either of the two’s words, instead walking away from the (presumed to be) phone. He doesn't show up on his own laptop, however.

“ _Mon dieu, mon dieu_ ,” Lafayette is whispering, their face ashen.

 **FrecklesJL** : burr is about to kill himself

 **FrecklesJL** : alex?

 **FrecklesJL** : I can see that you've read this

 **FrecklesJL** : ignore me but it won't change the fcatthat this is happening

 **FrecklesJL** : fact that*

Alex still decides to ignore him. He isn't in denial, exactly, but he'd much rather not discuss the ultimate fate that lies with him. He isn't ready to die. He didn't die in that storm years ago. He couldn't seem to die then. Now, he's vulnerable again and this time there is no escape, there is no hope.

Aaron returns on TheKing111’s camera, but he does not speak. In fact, he doesn't seem to even remember or care that the camera is there. Alex notices the tired, absent look in his eyes. It's the same one that Madison had before George made him overdose.

He also notices the string of fairy lights wound up in his hands. **(A/N: okay yes this idea comes from Ouija so sue me my sister and I spend all our time watching shitty horror movies).** One thing Aaron Burr must have taken to his apartment from the house he had shared with his parents before they passed was a fairly fancy chandelier.

“Aaron, please don't,” Eliza begs while Aaron begins to tie a noose, “you don't want to do this! You've been possessed, Aaron, please listen, please!” It is, however, to no avail.

“Burr…” Alex begins to try, but in that moment he is regrettably weak and the concept of talk less seems to finally resonate within him, as he is for once granted speechless.

Aaron clambers up on a chair.

The camera glitches.

He’s taking a step off of the chair now.

The camera glitches again.

It keeps glitching.

Aaron swings from the chandelier, his body limp and his eyes wide and unseeing. There is a smile on his face, just as he went about everything in his life.

Eliza releases a shaky sob, which she attempts to swallow. Angelica, for once, cannot comfort her. They had all (with the exception of John, and partially Alex) believed that they could be safe, and now another friend is lost.

 **TheKing111** : don't try and resist me, darlings ;))

“I think we should stop resisting,” Alex suggests, ashamed of himself innately for his submission, but he knows that if they escape from this, they will only do so by giving George what he wants.

 **TheKing111** : I want to play a game. Games are fun! :DDD

“So we’re doing this,” Angelica manages.

“Games used to be fun,” Hercules spits, “they were fun until this call happened. Remember when you guys dared me to stalk a horse?” The nostalgia is going to make Alex sick.

“Erm, _non_ , _mon cher_. We told you ‘do not stalk the horse, you are going to get kicked’ and you said ‘but I love horses’,” Lafayette laughs, exposing their boyfriend and wilting over the memory. They all long for easier times.

 **TheKing111** : Then you agree. Game are fun! :))

 **TheKing111** : ROUND 1: Exposure! ;D

 **TheKing111** : I have a lot of dirt on all of you. Alexanddeeerrr, let's get an example! :)

 **TheKing111** : **one file sent**  
**_whoopsscreenshotted_** . ** _jpeg_**

  
“Nobody open it,” John says, his voice low.

“But if there's something on me, I've got to know,” Alex argues.

“No.”

“We have to give him what he wants.”

Alex clicks on the link, and everybody follows suite. He grows impatient as he waits for the image to load. When he does, he mentally stumbles; he had been sure all of this phone history had been erased.

“A suicide hotline? Alex…” John seems close to tears.

“You could have spoken to us, _mon_ _frére_ ,” Lafayette says sadly.

“Don't you trust us?” Hercules says, almost accusing, but mostly concerned.

“It doesn't matter, okay?” Alex insists. “Look, it was ages ago, at the beginning of high school. You probably all remember how I was back then.”

“You should have said something,” Eliza says, her voice soft.

“I didn't want to be a burden.”

“Shut up, we all burdened you with our issues,” Angelica snaps, but Alex knows she means well, she's just aggressive at times.

 **TheKing111** : As cute as this is, I don't care. :(( I want to play a game. Games are fun! This was just a warm up! We’re playing Never Have I Ever! :D

John frowns.

 **TheKing111** : To the death! :DDD First person to put five fingers down dies! This'll be fun!

“Everybody just hold up five fingers,” Alex demands, and although everyone obliges, they're clearly distressed in the matter. John’s other hand is running through his hair again.

 **TheKing111** : Never have I ever… crashed my friend’s parent’s car and let them take the blame ;)

A countdown clock appears again.

“So,” John practically spits, “who the fuck crashed my dad’s car?”

Nobody seems willing to admit to it. The clock is still going. Suddenly, Hercules sighs and lowers a finger.

“I am sorry,” he tries, “but it wasn't my fault. I was rushing on an icy road because Laf was-“

“I don't _care_!” John hisses, and Alex feels personally injured by the hurt in his eyes. John lowers the volume of his voice. “ _He hit_ _me_.” Hercules seems guilty, and Lafayette seems as though they want to console him, but decide against it.

 **TheKing111** : Never have I ever… betrayed a promise to my sister ;ooo

Alex suddenly feels uncomfortable, and he knows that John, with all of the flirting between the two and the need to say something, is probably hurt by the concept of one of his friends and his crush sleeping together. Eliza looks frail and vulnerable as she lowers a finger.

“We did date for a little while,” she admits quietly, as an explanation, “sorry, Ang. I know I promised not to sleep with or date anyone we both—I’m so sorry.” Alex doesn't understand why she's apologising to Angelica, but he's been told that he's oblivious at times. Angelica nods, but it’s solemn, as though she cannot grasp any betrayal, no matter how minor or major, from Eliza.

 **TheKing111** : Never have I ever… slept with my friend’s partner

Alex avoids looking at his webcam as he lowers one finger in shame. John seems to flinch, almost as though he were upset that Alex would sleep with so many people but not him. In all honesty, Alex doesn't touch John because he doesn't want to taint him, but that can't be explained.

“Who?” Angelica asks after a moment’s pause, and Alex sighs as he notes that all of his friends have apparently loved him at some point.

“ _Je suis désolé, ce n’était pas_ _important_ ,” Laf confesses in hurried French, and Hercules bows his head, unwilling to break but evidently crushed by this news. Lafayette hesitates before adding one more phrase: “ _je t’aime_.”

 **FrecklesJL** : who haven't you fucked then

 **will_fight** : most people, fuck you

 **will_fight** : why do you even care

 **FrecklesJL** : god damn you alexander

“I love you, too, Laf, J just…” Hercules replies eventually, “I'm fucking torn. It's unexpected.”

“Like you crashing dad’s car,” John snaps suddenly, and Alex knows that all of this ‘exposure’ has put him in a terrible mood.

“It was a mistake, you shit,” Hercules protests.

“Okay, okay, you know what? George, I'll come up with one!” John replies loudly, and Alex attempts to not express his nerves, because George is turning them against each other, which is probably his plan. “Never have I ever reported a teacher just because my partner has a crush on them!” Hercules glares as he lowers a finger.

“Herc, that… _ce n’est pas juste_!” Lafayette gasps, seeming more surprised than they should be, because Alex has always considered it obvious that Hercules was jealous back then.

“Never have I ever –“ John begins, but Hercules cuts him off.

“No, no, never have _I_ ever-“

“You two need to stop this! We need to work together!” Angelica almost shrieks, losing her composure. “Dumbasses!” Both John and Hercules glare at her.

“Never have I ever-“ they start again in unison.

“Angelica is right,” Alex says, not wanting them to get each other killed, “we can't get through this if we don't trust each other.” John falters, and Hercules seems to be grinding his teeth in frustration.

Suddenly, the unmistakable whirring sound of something printing echoes, and John disappears for a moment. When he returns, his face is still but scared, and he's holding an A3 sheet of paper close to his chest.

“What does it say?” Eliza pipes up.

“You don't want to know,” is all John says in response. Alex decides he should try privately.

 **will_fight** : everything alright? What does it say?

John, for the first time, doesn't respond.

Hercules seems distrustful, and is probably about to voice that when Lafayette cuts him off before he can begin.

“I'll come up with one, uh… question? Statement. Nothing too harsh,” he suggests, and Alex thinks it's a wonderful idea. “Never have I ever… um… drank…alcohol?” When Lafayette is unsure what to say, Alex knows the issue is serious, but he supposes he knew that already. Everybody but Eliza lowers a finger.

 **TheKing111** : how dull ://

Something else is printing, but it is again not in Alex’s room. Lafayette reaches behind the camera of their computer and grabs another A3 sheet. They look as distraught about it as John had, and so Alex knows it's not good news.

“Laf,” Hercules says slowly, “what does the sheet say?”

“I feel like we shouldn't ask,” Eliza tries.

“You shouldn't,” John agrees.

“What does it say?” Hercules continues.

“You do not want to know,” Lafayette insists.

“Oh, I do,” Hercules argues.

“When Laf and John, who have the sheets, are saying we don't, I think we don't,” Alex voices, because he's got an underlying sense of foreshadowing; he is sure that he knows what's going to happen, and he wants to avoid it.

“I want to know,” Hercules disagrees, “we have to be able to trust each other, like Angelica and Alex said! How can I trust people if they don't open up?”

“Don't pin this on us,” Angelica snaps, “four people are dead. Do you _want_ that number to get higher?” Alex is glad he's not the only voice of reason.

“Laf, babe, if you don't tell me what it says, I'll hang up,” Hercules threatens.

“Herc, _mon cher_ , don't do this. You do not understand,” Lafayette begs.

“I'll do it,” Hercules says, ignoring them, “don't think that I won't.”

Everyone is yelling over each other, and Alex wants to curl up and pretend this is a nightmare, but this is real and he knows that if he tries to deny that, it'll only be worse and even harder. Hercules is yelling louder than all of the others, repeating over and over again that he will hang up if Lafayette doesn't show him what's on the paper.

Lafayette lets out one final whimper, before they quickly hold up the paper. Alex reads the words, and panics.

**_If you show this sign, John will die._ **

John is about to scream something, but there's a gun in his hand (and Alex knows that it's John’s asshole dad’s gun) pointing at his head and his finger is on the trigger and he pulls it and he collapses and as he does the camera falls on to his own sign.

**_If you show this sign, Lafayette will die._ **

“No!” Hercules cries out, his voice thick with regret, as Lafayette slits their own throats swiftly and gracefully with a single swipe of a knife. Alex hears sobbing, and vaguely accepts that it is him making the sound.

“You _bastard_ Hercules, they warned you! And now John and Laf are dead! I _loved_ him! And now, what? He'll never get to know. Damn it, damn you, you _cunt_!” Alex chokes, and Hercules is crying too, but he can't say anything, and Alex knows that he knows he made a mistake, but there's no room for pity in mourning.

**_FrecklesJL and thebonsoirbaguette have left the call_ **

**TheKing111** : Don't defy me, munchkins! :,)))

“Why would he do this?” Eliza says, her voice wrecked with grief, “We didn't do anything!”

 **TheKing111** : Nothing? Are these not familiar? Only cowards hide behind fake accounts.  
**One file attached**.  
**_littlebitches.jpeg_**

Alex clicks on the file, and skins the comments. ‘Kys’, ‘wtaf even his this ugly fucker’, ‘what a cunt, his parents must be so proud’. More comments of a similar caliber. Of _course_ they're familiar, they're some of Alex’s biggest regrets, but it’s been more than a year and Alex knows it's silly but he'd expected that those comments had been forgotten in history.

“That wasn't us!” Alex lies, and although the other three (such a small number, it used to be so much bigger) nod, there’s an absence and resignation in their eyes that Alex knows must be within him, too.

“What do you want?” Angelica manages. Alex has always admired her strength.

 **TheKing111** : Revenge.

“You're in the wrong place for it,” Angelica spits, “so leave us the fuck alone!”

 **TheKing111** : Admit to it.

“To a lie?” Angelica lies, ironically.

“We wouldn't hurt you,” Eliza adds, growing more valiant with the encouragement of her sister.

An audio plays. It's laughter, familiar laughter. Alex recalls it as George’s maniacal laugh in those final months before his death. It won't stop. It echoes in Alex’s room and everyone is flinching, refusing to look at the screen. Alex does.

It's a… collage. Alex recognises everyone in it and wants to vomit. Seven dead bodies: George (the blood is everywhere), Samuel (almost unrecognisable, his bedroom must have been high up), Thomas (the blood is dried on his face), James (he looks almost peaceful, if not for the dry years), Aaron (the chandelier appears to be breaking under the unfamiliar, extra weight), John (his beautiful freckles are more prominent in his now paled face), and Lafayette (the slice is so neat but so wide, baring the inside of their throat and their oesophagus).

“What the _fuck_ , you sick _fuck_!” Alex shouts, wanting to cry but his tear ducts have gone dry and sore.

The screen glitches, and Alex flinches. He hears two screams. Two feminine screams. Two feminine screams that are all separated and flat as it continues to glitch. For a moment, Alex catches a glimpse of what happened to the Schuyler sisters. It's enough, it's too much.

George probably picks up on this.

**TheKing111: one file attached**

Alex, one hand clamped over his mouth, allows the image to load, and nearly falls off of his chair when he sees it.

It's a meme- a bad meme, too. One with upper and lower text, like the ones they all sent each other on Kik back in middle school. Angelica and Eliza lie on the throat. Angelica is foaming at the mouth, the curling iron she had been using on Eliza down her throat, still turned on. Eliza has plunged a pair of textiles scissors in both of her eyes and then her throat, a fountain of blood spurting from the wound in her neck. Upper text: _Sisters, together forever._ Lower text: _even in death_. It's disgusting. Alex can hear Hercules throwing up. He wants to do the same.

 **angel.s** **has left the call**

“We’re dead, then,” Hercules says, his usually booming voice small and meek, more like Madison’s than anything. Alex doesn't want to lie anymore. What route out is there?

“Yes,” he agrees, “but at least we’ll be with them all again.”

“And with the royal fucker. As ghosts. Suffering. For-fucking-ever,” Hercules points out, and Alex can't deny it. There isn't a positive to point out. Even after death, George will likely torment them, as Alex doubts somebody who has grown so mad as he has will be satisfied with just killing them all.

He gets another message on Facebook.

 **George Frederick** : Who posted the video, Alex?

He types furiously.

 **Alexander Hamilton** : It wasn't us.

 **George Frederick** : Honesty is the best policy. I don't like impolite brats.

He looks back at the Skype call. Hercules is heaving everything potentially dangerous out of his room, and then he locks the door and returns to Skype.

 **TheKing111** : Pitiful.

Hercules frowns, and Alex doesn't speak, instead trying to take deep breaths and calm down. He doesn't want the end to be so distressed. He can't die twice, he knows. Even if George torments him when he is dead and a ghost, he'll have his friends, his John, again. He can confess. He will confess. It's not long now. He's ready. He is.

George is apparently targeting Hercules first, because his eyes glaze over and just that small change is enough to change the way Hercules looks. His hands clamp around his own throat, and he twists. Hercules has always been so muscular. At least that makes it fast. Alex still flinches at the _crack_ as Herc’s neck bends out of shape and he falls to the floor. It looks painful, which makes Alex panic again, and the loss of another friend, no matter what he just told himself, is devastating.

He types quickly on Facebook.

 **Alexander Hamilton** : It was me, okay? I posted the video.

It feels good to finally be able to admit to that. His friends knew, of course, but they had sworn to secrecy. Alex wonders if this means that it's his fault they all died.

 **George Frederick** : Thank you :)

Alex is tagged in something on Facebook, which confuses him. All of his friends are dead.

Oh.

Oh no.

It's been posted by George Frederick.

It's a screenshot of his confession, and Alex, instinctively, refreshes the page. Comments are flooding in. They're all shaming him.

_**Alexander Hamilton** you're a killer_

_I hope you're happy **Alexander** **Hamilton**_

_What a douche_

There's no time or reason for self-pity. He deserves it, he knows.

He posts one final thing: **_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_**

It's not a lie.

There's a countdown on his screen again. Thirty seconds.

Alex wonders if the others are watching him now, waiting. Waiting to greet him and hug him and live a better afterlife. He hopes his confession has saved them all from an eternity of torture from the one they tortured.

He prays.

He hasn't done that before.

There are five more seconds. Alex doesn't think he wants to die like this.

Three-

“No!” He cries out, and slams his laptop shut, but he knows there's no possibility of survival.

He sees him for a moment. George Frederick. His eyes are even colder than when he was alive. He isn't wounded.

George lunges and Alex feels himself lose control.

Death isn't peaceful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, because I sure didn't enjoy killing all of my children ^-^ feel free to talk to me in the comments I'm lonely and like attention. ALSO, I don't know if I want a sequel or if I'd like to leave what happens after ambiguous (I don't even know what happens after yet lol) so comment if you'd like a follow-up or would prefer, like, head-canoning an ending.


End file.
